Tercera Generacion I año
by Omarillo888
Summary: las nuevas aventuras de esta nueva generacion
1. Chapter 1

**1.-el tren.**

Albus se despidió de sus padres que se quedaron muy atrás en la estación de kings'coss

-vamos a buscar un compartimiento Rose-dijo Albus de manera sencilla, continuaron recorriendo el tren pasando por compartimentos que se encontraban ya ocupados, hasta que llegaron a un ultimo vagón donde encontraron un compartimento con una chica sentada observando la ventana de manera distraída

-podemos sentarnos, el tren está lleno- dijo rose a la chica que acababa de percatarse de ambos

-claro pasen, no hay problema- contesto la chica. Su voz era dulce y calmada aunque con un tono que denotaba fuerza en ella, era una chica relativamente bajita de cabello negro y piel muy blanca con unos ojos color verdes brillantes muy hermosos de un tono mas claro que los de Albus, quien quedo ensimismado ante los ojos de la chica, su cabello era ondulado y caía graciosamente un poco más abajo de sus hombros.

-me llamo Rose Weasley y este es mi primo Albus -dijo alegremente Rose.

-yo me llamo Michel, Michel Brubeck-dijo sonriente la pelinegra

Albus simplemente la saludo con un gesto aun coibido por la mirada de la pelinegra y solo se sentó junto a la ventana, miro atravez del cristal y recordo las palabras que su padre le había dicho antes de despedirse en la estación, aunque a pesar de ese consuelo aun tenía en la mente el molesto comportamiento de su hermano James y sus temores por slytherin volvían a atormentarlo

-y también es el primer año para ustedes?- pregunto Michel a ambos primos

-si así es- contesto con voz cantarina rose- ¿y tu en que casa quieres que te pongan Michell?-pregunto con una emoción mal disimulada la pelirroja

-llámame Mich por favor me parece mejor-dijo sonriente la chica-pues la verdad no conozco las casas que existen, veraz no nací en Gran Bretaña y mi madre estudio en la escuela _Deutschen _en Alemania, y al llegar aquí escucho que Hogwarts era la mejor opción para aprender-

-pues si Hogwarts es la mejor opción de ella han salido los magos con las habilidades mas grandiosas entre ellos el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, aunque también los magos más peligrosos de todos los tiempos como Tom Riddle.-

-vaya y entonces como sabré en que casa estaré?-pregunto la pelinegra

-pues veras se dice que la selección se hace cuando entremos y nos escogerán para cada casa según nuestras habilidades, primero esta gryffindor la casa de los valientes y los nobles, hufflepuff donde avitan los trabajadores y de buen corazón, ravenclaw donde la inteligencia es la mayor virtud y slytherin donde tu astucia y tu ambicion será probada

-oh pues parece que slytherin es la mejor opción, la astucia es una gran cualidad-dijo la chica sonriente

-no te lo recomendaría-dijo por fin Albus que había empezado a poner atención a la conversación entre ambas chicas

-¿por qué no?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-porque de esta casa han salido la mayor cantidad de magos tenebroso desde siempre-concluyo rose con un poco de temor en su voz

-hmm ya veo, aun asi creo que seria una buena opción, es decir puedes demostrar ser el mejor mago sin ser un mago tenebroso, creo que las personas deciden su camino en la vida.-

Albus miro fijamente a la chica de cabellos negros y ojos muy lindos iba a preguntar algo a la chica pero antes de poder formular su pregunta la puerta del compartimento se abrió mostrando a un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos grises de ropas muy elegantes

-¿podría sentarme con ustedes?- pregunto el chico de manera veloz parecía cansado como si hubiera corrido o lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

Albus no tardo en notar que sus sospechas eran ciertas realmente alguien perseguía al muchacho rubio pero el fue un poco mas rápido que sus captores y cerro el compartimento velozmente y cerro las cortinas.

-no te puedes esconder comadreja- dijo una voz que Albus reconoció al instante como la de su hermano mayor James

-creo que ha corrido al otro vagón James-dijo una segunda voz que Albus también conocía se trataba de su primo Fred

-andando chicos, el mocoso no está aquí-dijo una voz femenina pero dura que los chicos reconocieron como Samantha Jordan amiga de estos

-descuida ya se han ido-dijo rose que se asomaba entre las cortinas

-muchísimas gracias- suspiro aliviado el rubio y callo en el asiento al lado de michell –por cierto soy scorpius-dijo el chico mientras sonreía de manera jovial

-soy Michell pero puedes llamarme mich, y ellos son albus y rose-dijo la chica de cabello negro

-un placer-dijo scorpius

Rose miraba con desconfianza al rubio que se acababa de sentar en su compartimento

-se puede saber que les hiciste a esos dos para que estén tan molestos-pregunto el muchacho de ojos verdes

-simplemente pase por su compartimento e intentaron hacerme una broma pesada pero use esto-

De entre su bolsillo saco un pequeño saco de color rojo brillante con una W al frente de color dorado

-es polvo ultra pica pica contra agresores, de la tienda de bromas weasley del callejón diagon- contesto el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. – mi padre me reprimió por comprarlo pero sabia que seria útil en algún momento-

-ahora veo porque se alteraron tanto, creo que Fred debió enojarse mas sabiendo que usaste su propia creación contra el.- dijo rose de manera igualmente alegre

El viaje continuo tranquilo con los chicos riendo de bromas y conversaciones muy agradables sobretodo en el tema referente al quidditch del cual albus rose y scorpius eran grandes admiradores, solamente michel se mantenía fuera de esta conversación. Cuando paso la señora del carrito de golosinas y compraron muchas cosas diferentes entre todos, desde grajeas bertie bott y varitas de regaliz, hasta ranas de chocolate con cromos de magos

-¿y dime scorpius, en que casa te gustaría estar? Imagino que en slytherin como toda tu familia- pregunto el joven de cabello negro

-si creo que seria lo mas lógico, aunque no estaría tan seguro - comento un tanto apenado el rubio. – no me considero igual a mi familia creo que soy como la oveja negra de esta.- puntualizo

-pues yo creo que eso es exelente- dijo muy segura de si misma michel. – no creo que deveriamos ser igual a nuestros padres – dijo aunque con un tono seguro parecía triste con ese comentario

-si creo que tienes razón- dijo de nuevo sonriente el rubio que pareció no notar la tristesa de la chica.-aunque no descarto las demás casas-

-pues creo que yo solo quiero estar en griffindor mi padre ya me amenazo con desheredarme si no- dijo entre risas rose- aunque no creo que lo cumpla solo hace esos comentarios porque si- finalizo la pelirroja entre risas

Entre todos los comentarios Albus tranquiliso todos sus miedos, a quien le importaba en que casa quedaría solo esperaba no estar solo en ella.

La noche callo y era señal de que pronto llegarían a la estación de hogsmade, los chicos se sentían tan emocionados como nerviosos a partes iguales.

El tren comenzó a aminorar su marcha y los chicos ya se habían puesto sus túnicas para el colegio

Al bajar del tren escucharon una voz que para albus y rose era ya muy conocida. Un hombre gigantesco e intimidante de una alborotada cabellera y barba de color negro con algunas canas aflorando entre la mata de pelo gritaba con voz potente

-los de primer año por aquí, los de primer año vengan conmigo!-decia el hombretón

-hola Hagrid!- gritaron los dos niños a la vez, sus amigos además de los otros chicos quedaron impresopnados por la altura del hombre que los llamaba

-rose, albus que alegría me da verlos de nuevo, están listos para su primer curso?-pregunto de manera alegre el semi-gigante.

-claro Hagrid se que será muy emocionante-dijo Rose igualmente alegre.

-exelente exelente espérenme aquí con los otros chicos pronto nos iremos con rumbo al castillo, iremos por el lago negro.

Los chicos se juntaron con sus 2 nuevos amigos y esperaron a que el gigantesco hombre llegara

De inmediato llego el gigante y con el siguieron hasta los botes que aparcaban cerca de la orilla se subieron de 4 en 4 y Hagrid en un bote para el solo.

Navegaron atravez del lago hasta la curva de un islote.

Y justo frente a ellos se encontraba el enorme e imponente castillo de Hogwarts...


	2. Chapter 2

2.-el sombrero seleccionador

Entraron al vestíbulo escoltados por Hagrid, y hay ya los estaba esperando el profesor Longbottom que parecía alegre de recibir a los alumnos de 1er año en el colegio

-buenas noches niños-dijo con voz bonachona el profesor – yo soy el profesor longbottom, de momento esperaran aquí a que les de una siguiente instrucción, pasaran en orden al gran comedor y serán llamados por orden alfabético para seleccionarlos en alguna de las 4 casas de Hogwarts las casas son Griffindor, Hufflepuf, Revenclaw, y Slytherin-

El profesor ordeno que lo esperaban hasta que volviera, no tardo en hacerlo y con un gesto de sus manos los alumnos fueron pasando atreves de las enormes puertas al gran comedor

Entraron a un enorme salón con 4 mesas a los lados cada mesa con diferente color de túnica, había velas flotando alrededor de todo el gran comedor al final de los pasillos estaba una mesa con varios profesores entre ellos estaba ya el enorme semi-gigante Hagrid que acababa de tomar su lugar junto a un profesor bajito de sonrisa bonachona y al otro lado de este estaba un anciano de poblado bigote de morsa y una túnica molestamente verde.

En el centro de la mesa estaba la enorme silla dorada de la directora Mcgonagall y detrás de ella 4 enormes relojes de arena con lo que parecían piedras presiosas de cada color verde con una serpiente de plata, azul con un águila de bronce, amarillas con un tejon negro, y rojo con un león dorado.

Se pusieron todos los alumnos nuevos, en media luna alrededor de un taburete con un sombrero roído y al parecer muy viejo que tenia enormes tajadas y remendaduras por todos lados, y ante la sorpresa de todos los chicos nuevos el sombrero comenzó a cantar una melodía que Albus no comprendía del todo parecía ser la historia de 4 magos que quisieron que los mas jóvenes aprendieran magia dentro de un castillo.

Al acabar su canción el profesor Longbottom saco un pergamino y comenzó a citar los nombres de sus compañeros uno a uno por orden alfabetico.

Abercrombie Eduard-dijo el profesor.

-GRIFFINDOR!-grito el sombrero

-Black Elena-una chica de cabello pelirrojo pero no como el de su familia parecía mas oscuro y estaba adornado por mechas azules muy llamativas y sus ojos albus pudo ver unos ojos verdes y muy hermosos, que a diferencia de los de el eran verde muy brillante cual esmeralda

Le colocaron el sombrero y este parecía contraído tardo alrededor d minutos antes de que gritara…

-SLYTHERIN-

La mesa verde y plateada alentaba a la chica de semblante serio y sobrio

A un lado de Albus estaban Michel y Rose y a su otro lado estaba Scorpius y por la cara de los 2 ultimos estaban igual de nerviosos que albus la única que parecía no inmutarse era Michel que escuchaba la lista muy atentamente, hasta que llego su turno de pasar.

-Brubeck Michel-dijo el profesor

Se coloco el sombrero en la cabeza y no pasaron mas de 30 segundos cuando el sombrero grito.

-SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de color verde estallo en vitores, una vez mas

La selección siguió con otros 3 alumnos mas que fueron 2 a ravenclaw y otro a hufflepuff hasta que fue turno de scorpius, el chico parecía nervioso solo con pasar al frente y el ajetreo mal disimulado del gran comedor no ayudaba mucho a su penoso estado

-Malfoy Scorpius-dijo el profesor, y al terminar de pronunciarlo el comedor empezó a susurrar mas fuerte de lo normal lo que puso aun mas nervioso si era posible al pobre chico

Scorpius solo se sento en el banco y el profesor le coloco el sombrero que le susurrava cosas al oído que nadie alcanzava a oir después de alrededor de 2 minutos el sombrero por fin dejo de hablar y se quedo muy quieto para gritar

-GRIFFINDOR!- casi al instante todo el gran comedor quedo en silencio absoluto, un silencio sepulcral que nadie parecía saber como romper, hasta que el profesor le indico a scorpius que tomara aciento en su respectiva mesa.

La selección siguió después de este insolito hecho, la mesa de griffindor no dejaba de mirar mal al joven malfoy y el que mas mal lo veía era nada mas que James Potter.

Después de scorpius pasaron una chica mas de apellido McKinnon y un chico de apellido murs que que fueron a Ravenclaw y a Griffindor respectivamente

Llego el turno de de Albus y para ese momento estaba tan nervioso que las piernas no le respondían, Rose tuvo que darle un empujon para que pasara

-Bien, bien otro potter-escucho al sombrero en su cabeza- a sii exelente exelente, pero tu no eres como tu hermano o tu padre no tu tienes talento para mas joven potter o si si te pondré en-Albus intento decir algo pero no pudo y el sombrero solo grito

-SLYTHERIN!-

Se escucho una sorpresa monumental en el gran comedor incluidos los profesores, nadie podía creer que un malfoy fuera enviado a griffindor y un potter a slytherin.

Neville le indico a Albus que pasara a tomar haciento con sus compañeros que seguían tan anonadados como todas las mesas.

Albus tomo haciento con michel y aun no podía entender lo que pasaba.

Después de esto la selección siguió sin nada extraordinario hasta llegar a Rose que fue seleccionada en griffindor donde fue recibida por toda su familia.

Acabada la selección la directora se paró enfrente de la mesa de profesores

-después de esta muy interesante selección de nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts-lo decía mirando a la mesa de griffindor y slytherin de manera algo entre entusiasmada y contraída

-el señor Filch el conserje me a pedido que les informe que bajo ningún motivo están permitidos lod artículos weasley en el colegio- esto lo dijo mirando a Fred, James y Alex

-como sabrán los viejos y siempre deben recordar los nuevos el bosque prohibido esta, vaya redundar está prohibido para todos, sin excepción-dijo de manera severa la directora Mcgonagal

-y por ultimo quisiera presentarles a dos nuevos profesores que se nos unen este año debido al retiro del profesor Etnick de transformaciones, les presento al profesor Oliver Logut quien impartirá esta materia-dijo la profesora muy sonriente, era un hombre de unos 26 a 30 años de mirada sonriente vestía una túnica negra y tenía un prominente cabello chino, su complexión era delgada y parecía sumamente ágil -de igual manera les presento al profesor Henry Dyck, quien será su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras-a diferencia del primero este hombre parecía estar entre los 30 a 35 años era completamente rubio de ojos verde azulados que denotaban seriedad tenía una barba de candado rubia como su cabello y en las puntas de esta era roja como fuego, era alto y de una musculatura muy marcada al igual que el profesor Logut vestía una túnica negra con bordado plateado.

-sin más que añadir-dijo la directora regresando a su tono sobrio de siempre-a comer-

Frente a ellos empezaron a aparecer en los platos de oro comida que se veía sumamente deliciosa y aunque Albus aún tenía esa mala sensación por estar en slytherin debía admitir que si que tenia hambre.

Paso un buen rato antes de que la directora volviera a ponerse de pie, y con unas simples palabras los despidió

-bien creo que ha sido un dia largo para todos pueden ir a sus dormitorios, prefectos guien a sus respectivos nuevos compañeros a sus salas comunes-

Albus siguió a un chico alto y rubio de complexión musculosa hasta el vestíbulo aunque sabia que toda su familia aun lo miraba seria después que hablaría con ellos, pero sobretodo con James que era el que parecía más disgustado y Albus sabía que se sentía culpable.

Siguieron el corredor hasta la parte ms baja del castillo, las mazmorras que era donde se encontraba la sala común de slytherin

Al llegar a una pared lisa el prefecto pronuncio la contraseña "serpensortia"y una puerta se materializo ante ellos

Los hiso pasar y entraron a una estancia muy amplia que albus juraría que estaba bajo el lago ya que havia ondas de agua por el techo

-a la derecha están las habitaciones de las chicas y a la izquierda la de los chicos si tienen algún problema no duden en llamarme, mi nombre es Sam Colt

Todos comenzaron a subir a sus dormitorios pero Sam llamo a Albus para que se acercara a el

-Albus se que no esperavas estar en esta casa nadie se lo esperaba para ser honesto, soy amigo de tu prima molly cualquier cosa que pase o necesites no dudes en buscarme si?- pregunto de manera muy amable el joven de cabellos rubios

-si muchas gracias Sam-Albus pensó que despues de todo slytherin no era tan malo.


End file.
